Coração Gelado, 40 Graus Apaixonado
by Mache-chin
Summary: Véspera de Natal. Amigos unidos, muita comida e bebida, roupas típicas. Que tal um jogo? Natsu, Gray e Gajeel resolvem fazer uma aposta. E por que não envolver as meninas na brincadeira? Junte agora uma caixa de bombons com licor, alguns viscos e prepare quatro chalés reservados no topo de uma montanha. Agora é só esperar a nevasca e... Ah, não se esqueça de quebrar os aquecedores!
1. Cap 1

**1: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

**2: Algumas falas dos personagens e momentos da fanfic retratam cenas do anime/mangá.**

**Cap. 1**

_- Muito bem pessoal, vamos festejar!_

_E com esse grito de alegria do mestre Makarov a Fairy Tail entra para mais uma celebração, a festa de Natal. É dia 24 de dezembro e a guilda está enfeitada de cima a baixo, com uma majestosa e colorida árvore reluzente em destaque bem debaixo da sacada do andar de cima. Todos os membros estão reunidos, conversando, brindando, rindo e pregando peças uns nos outros. Na verdade... Isso não está nada diferente do habitual. Mais parece primeiro de abril do que véspera de Natal._

_Na verdade, o que importa não é a guilda em si. A festa é apenas uma fachada. Sim, uma bela emboscada arquitetada por Mavis, a primeira mestra da Fairy Tail, e Mirajane, a grandiosa maga Take Over e atual noiva do neto de Makarov, Laxus. Para quem? Para os únicos homens com total índice de lerdeza já localizados a alguns metros de distância de frente para o balcão, sentados junto ao irmão da balconista, Elfman, o pistoleiro Alzack e o garoto-mascote da guilda, Romeo._

_Natsu, Gray, Gajeel e o membro mais recente na família, Jellal, deviam estar envergonhados. Isso porque, como Mavis e Mira bem concordam, toda garota deveria celebrar a festa natalina bem acompanhada. É um momento do ano para estar com todos que ama, e, se possível, um namorado, e pretendentes não faltam. Até mesmo Wendy e Evergreen haviam concordado em sair em respectivo com Romeo e Elfman! Por que Lucy, Juvia, Levy e Erza pareciam ser as únicas solteiras?_

_Pensando nisso, as duas planejaram uma festa na véspera de Natal e convenceram Makarov a aceitar, o que não deu muito trabalho quando o lembraram de convidar as outras guildas para vir à celebração mais cedo e assim terem mais mão de obra com a organização. Foi só enviar convites de expresso Exceed com a hora errada e voa-la! Mesmo aborrecidos por terem sido enrolados, boa parte dos homens não estão tão irritados pela armação. Isso porque as fadas da Fairy Tail estão lindas!_

_A fama de alguns membros terem vencido os Jogos Mágicos, salvado o mundo (de novo, diga-se de passagem) e de quebra passado o rodo com o Grande Conselho para soltarem Jellal já valia por toda a glória pública que a guilda recebe, mas nem de longe tudo isso dá à Fairy Tail tantos pontos quanto essas belíssimas magas que desfilam graciosas no meio desses machos cheios de testosterona no salão! E falando em belas fadas, lá vêm as mais chamativas de todas: Lucy, Juvia, Levy e Erza._

_E aqui começa a nossa emboscada. Lembra-se do que eu contei no começo? A ideia de Mira e Mavis inclui uma pequena cena de ciúme, mas se eu contar mais do que isso vai estragar o plano. Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece. E acredite: pelo que elas já me disseram, você vai querer é correr para pegar uma câmera e registrar todos os momentos comigo! Minha filmadora tá ligada!_

_- Natsu, por que você não me ajuda a colocar a estrela na árvore?_

_- Agora não Lisanna! – ele puxa o braço de volta – Gray, se atreva a repetir o que você disse!_

_- Com todo prazer. Você é um grande bundão! Não sei se tem cérebro de menos ou covardia de mais, mas uma coisa é certa: você desperdiça muito tempo!_

_- Olha só quem fala! Pelo menos eu não pareço um comedor de gelo gay!_

_- Do que me chamou carvão ambulante?! – ele se levanta._

_- Você me ouviu! Todo mundo tá de prova que você é mais frouxo do que eu!_

_- Ah Natsu, acho que isso não melhora a sua situação. – Jellal comenta aos risos._

_- Ora Natsu, pare de brigar com o Gray! – Lisanna tenta chamar sua atenção de novo – Qual o motivo da discursão afinal? Não me digam que é por causa de um desafio._

_- Sim e não. – Gajeel responde de braços cruzados e morrendo de tédio – Desta vez essa briga é por causa da gincana que a Mirajane e a primeira planejaram._

_- Ah, a competição de casais? Melhor ainda Natsu, jogue comigo!_

_- Mas eu já ia com a Lucy. – ele está fazendo uma cara tão fofa de sem jeito que dá vontade de apertar, o que infelizmente eu não posso fazer porque certa loira me mataria._

_- A Lucy parece já ter companhia. – a maga aponta mais à frente, onde ela está conversando animada com Sting enquanto as amigas estão cercadas pelo bando da Blue Pegasus._

_- Que espalhafato é aquele? – Jellal ou não deve ter percebido ou não está disposto a esconder seu nervosismo diante o assedio daqueles homens com Erza._

_- Eles estão atrás delas desde que entraram na guilda. Nenhum de vocês percebeu? Talvez as garotas já tenham aceitado o convite de algum deles para ser sua parceira na gincana. Então, você e eu podemos fazer uma parceria Na... – Lisanna mal tem tempo de terminar e ele sai correndo._

_Logo atrás de Natsu os outros se armam como pavões e se aproximam do grupo, cheios de ira. Com certeza será uma cena engraçada! A filmadora tá mesmo ligada?_

_- Sting! – Natsu é o primeiro a chamar atenção do rival e seu rosto não está nada amigável._

_- Ora, olá Natsu. Não nos vemos desde os Jogos Mágicos. Já devolveu a coroa do rei?_

_- Como sabe que eu peguei a coroa? – Lucy se vira para ele._

_- Você expôs para toda Magnólia ver quando voltamos! Além disso, eu contei para ele._

_- Vocês parecem muito amiguinhos. Sobre o que estavam conversando?_

_- Na verdade eu estava convidando a Lucy pra ser minha parceira nessa gincana que..._

_- Não vai! Quer dizer, não pode, porque a Lucy já é minha parceira! – Natsu agarra a mão da desorientada loira sem prévio aviso e aperta com força._

_- Natsu, está cortando a circulação dos meus dedos! – ela estapeia sua cabeça – E que história é essa? Nós não combinamos nada! Você nem me convidou!_

_- Ah, se não convidou eu sinto muito Natsu, mas eu pedi primeiro._

_- Espera aí! Lucy, nós sempre fazemos tudo juntos! Por que não quer jogar comigo agora?_

_- Não é que eu não quisesse... – ela cora e desvia o olhar, ainda massageando a mão dolorida – Você não me chamou para ser sua parceira, então..._

_- E precisava de convite? Achei que já era certo que nós íamos jogar juntos._

_- Como assim "já era certo"? Você tá sempre com o Happy! Tudo que você vai fazer chama o Happy primeiro, até mesmo naquele exame classe S! Por que eu ia achar que você me convidaria?_

_- É uma competição pra casais! Happy não é uma garota!_

_- Mas eu também não sua namorada! – opa, agora as coisas estão esquentando!_

_- E o que isso importa? Nem todo mundo aqui namora, inclusive o cueca gelada._

_- Mas não é por falta de opção, porque a Juvia é louquinha por ele._

_- Não interessa! Você é a minha companheira! – os dois coram e Sting ergue a sobrancelha no visível interesse – Quer dizer... Não nesse sentido, ou..._

_- Bom Natsu, eu lamento, mas a Lucy já concordou em competir comigo. – ele interrompe e a agarra pela cintura – Por que você não convida aquela garota que estava conversando com você?_

_- É, a Lisanna. – ich, a Lucy quase cuspiu no chão agora!_

_- Quer saber, vou convidar mesmo! Bom jogo pra vocês! – ele sai bufando e dobra os punhos._

_..._

_- Tudo bem, Lyon. Juvia aceita. – uma sombra tenebrosa surge atrás dela._

_- Aceita o quê? – ela se vira contente, mas parece estar contendo sua alegria súbita._

_- Ah, Gray! – Lyon sorri – Juvia acaba de aceitar ser minha parceira na gincana da guilda._

_- Como é? – pobrezinho, parece atônito – Por quê?_

_- Como assim por quê? Precisa de motivo? – Gray o olha como se fosse retardado._

_- É claro que precisa! Juvia não gosta de você!_

_- Quem disse? – o sorriso confiante dele parece enfurecer ainda mais o adversário._

_- A Juvia pode dizer na sua cara. Né, Juvia?_

_- Na verdade... – ela desvia o olhar – Juvia não desgosta de Lyon._

_- Viu? – Gray cerra os punhos e infla o peito (mais parece que vai pular nele como um sapo)._

_- Ela disse que "não desgosta", seu idiota! Não quer dizer que ela prefira te aturar!_

_- É um começo. De qualquer forma, eu vou jogar com a Juvia. Está com ciúme?_

_- Ciúme? – essa pausa dramática vai ficar registrada – É claro que não! – close no rosto todo vermelho pra comprovar a mentira – É que eu achei que..._

_- Estava esperando que ela te convidasse? Melhor desistir. Juvia deve estar cansada de você._

_- Cansada? – ele repete meio desconfiado e a encara, mas ela não olha na sua cara._

_- É claro! Se você fosse um homem de verdade, já teria a pedido em casamento!_

_- Ninguém faz isso de qualquer jeito! E do que você está falando afinal?_

_- Simples: foi à roça, perdeu a carroça! Se você não deu o devido valor à bela Juvia, fique certo de que eu darei! E mandarei o nosso convite de casamento pelo correio._

_- Vocês vão se casar? – pelo grito, Gray fez pelo menos dez cabeças girarem na sua direção._

_- Não! – Juvia se apressa em negar e ainda balança a cabeça e as mãos – Mas Juvia concordou mesmo em ser parceira de Lyon na gincana, então Gray vai ter que convidar outra pessoa._

_- O que... – mesmo chocado em ouvir Juvia o rejeitando (e ele não é o único), o mago dá meia volta e segura um resmungo – Tudo bem então. Bom jogo pra vocês e feliz casamento!_

_..._

_- E então Erza, com qual de nós você vai querer competir na gincana?_

_- Comigo é claro! Não vale dizer não, senhorita Erza!_

_- Ela vai ser minha parceira, certamente!_

_- CALEM-SE TODOS! – o grito da titânia arrepiou até os meus pelos – Eu não vou jogar!_

_- O QUÊ? – vários homens exclamam ao mesmo tempo – POR QUÊ?_

_- Ela quis dizer que não vai competir com nenhum de vocês porque já é minha parceira._

_- Jellal? – a ruiva se vira surpresa e envergonhada, e ele parece firme – Está me convidando?_

_- Estou. Quer ser minha parceira, Erza? – ele estende a mão e ela sorri._

_- Eu... – oh, que fofa a Erza corada – Eu aceito. E fico feliz por ter me chamado. – titânia pega a mão de seu príncipe e, juntos, vão cavalgar para o amanhã – A Mira disse que a vencedora ganha flores, um bolo de morango e uma fonte de emagrecimento com energia inesgotável! – ou não._

_..._

_- Bom Gajeel, você pode me contar agora por que espancou aqueles homens que estavam perto de mim e me trouxe como um saco de batatas para a biblioteca? – opa, eu preciso desligar o flash da filmadora pra não dar bandeira, se não vou ser descoberta atrás da porta!_

_- Eu quis te ajudar e você ainda briga comigo? Nunca mais vou te salvar! – coisa meiga esse grandão de braços cruzados fazendo beicinho._

_- Tudo bem, desculpe. – Levy ri e suspira, sentando no sofá perto da janela – Eu agradeço por esse seu salvamento estranho e inesperado. Veio bem a calhar, por que eu não sabia mais como falar para aqueles rapazes que eu não ia competir na gincana de Natal._

_- Você não vai? E por quê? Aqueles dois esquisitos que andam com você não te chamaram?_

_- Não chame Jet e Droy de esquisitos Gajeel, tadinhos! E sim, na verdade eles me chamaram, mas eu queria ir com outra pessoa. – epa, senti cheiro de Dragon Slayer ciumento – Acontece que a pessoa em questão não me convidou para ser sua parceira, então eu não vou competir. – ele olha pra todo lado, menos na direção dela, e parece querer disfarçar um leve rubor nas bochechas._

_- E... Quem era essa pessoa com quem você queria participar do jogo? – Levy franze o cenho._

_- Não conto. – a resposta certamente só não é óbvia para ele._

_- Tá bom, então não conte! Eu também não ia participar dessa gincana idiota mesmo._

_Ele dá as costas e... Merda! O Gajeel tá vindo! Rápido, saída pela lateral!_

_- Espera Gajeel! – epa, segura o coco Julieta – Eu só queria dizer que... Eu gosto quando você me defende, então, por favor, continue me salvando. – oh, que gracinha o marmanjo envergonhado!_

_Mas ele não respondeu, só resmungou e acenou pra ela depois de dar as costas. Chato!_

_..._

_Bom, o primeiro estágio do plano de Mirajane e Mavis já foi. Parece ter corrido tudo bem com a Erza e o Jellal, mas quanto aos outros... Natsu convidou Lisanna para competir e Gray chamou a Chelia. Gajeel e Levy não vão competir. Só vamos ver como isso vai terminar. Ou melhor, começar._

_- Atenção pessoal! – Mira sobe no palco em todo seu glamour com um vestido decotado e vermelho, chamando atenção pelo microfone – Vamos começar a competição de Natal da Fairy Tail. – enquanto o público vibra e os competidores se juntam na frente, Laxus pega uma caneta de luz e fica ao lado dela pra escrever as anotações que a noiva e a primeira mestra planejaram – A gincana é muito simples. Os competidores só precisarão dar a volta no Monte Hakobe._

_- Ah, eu conheço esse lugar! – Natsu grita da multidão – Eu já fui fazer uma missão lá com... – a sua voz diminui gradativamente quando olha de banda para Lucy – Com os _**meus amigos**_. – ele frisa, fazendo cara feia e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, o que aborrece a loira._

_- Pessoas desatentas se perderiam fácil no Monte Hakobe. – Erza comenta – E tem Vulcans, Blizzardverns e outros tipos de monstros naquela região._

_- Sim. – Mira acena e sorri, movimentando a mão conforme Laxus escreve – E é por isso que todos estão fazendo duplas. Além disso, não basta apenas atravessar a montanha. É preciso trazer um visco junto. – ela levanta para o alto a planta na mão direita – Existem vários ramos que foram escondidos do frio em regiões quentes, uns próximos aos outros, então onde houver um visco deve ter outro não muito distante. É um ramo por dupla e não vale chegar aqui sozinho! O prazo se encerra quando o relógio der doze badaladas. Se alguém não regressar depois do fim da competição, o nosso grupo de busca Exceed estará pronto para procura-lo. – Happy, Charlie e Phanterlily ficam ao lado dela, flutuando com orgulho – Daqui a cinco minutos os competidores podem começar._

_Sendo assim, todos terão exatamente doze horas para voltar seguros quando saírem daqui._

_- Lembrando que os prêmios incluem: um belo buquê de rosas coloridas, um bolo de morango feito à mão por mim mesma e sua própria fonte de emagrecimento com energia ilimitada!_

_- E então, que tal fazermos uma aposta? – Natsu propõe à Gray e Jellal – Vamos ver quem dá a volta no Monte Hakobe mais rápido. A primeira dupla que chegar aqui vence._

_- E qual seria o prêmio? – o mago do gelo questiona e o Salamandra, pensativo, cruza os seus braços, mas o amigo parece ter um plano melhor._

_- E se fizermos assim: o vencedor ganha 70.000 jewel, 35 de cada um._

_- Quê?! Mas isso é quase o aluguel todo da Lucy! – Happy se aproxima por trás dele._

_- Natsu, isso é _**exatamente**_ o aluguel da Lucy. Você ainda não sabe o que "exatamente" quer dizer? – o amigo o ignora e volta à conversa._

_- Quem ficar em segundo lugar precisa se declarar em público para a garota que ama._

_- Agora você já tá apelando! – Gray reclama envergonhado, mas Jellal só ri._

_- O último a chegar terá que conseguir um beijo da sua parceira debaixo do visco. – Natsu e Gray olham para o lado, vendo a maga estelar e a da chuva papeando com os seus parceiros, e ficam emburrados, tirando um sorriso de Jellal – Parece que Lucy e Juvia estão fazendo parceria com seus maiores rivais, não é?! Mas isso não deveria ser um problema._

_- Como assim "não deveria ser um problema"? Eu não vou beijar a Chelia!_

_- Então está confirmando que preferia beijar a Juvia? – o rapaz cora da cabeça aos pés._

_- Eu vou ter que beijar a Lis? – Natsu pausa para refletir – Mas ela é quase minha irmã!_

_- Mirajane não disse que estamos proibidos de trocar de duplas. – Jellal lembra – Vocês ainda podem mudar de parceiras. Seu único trabalho será convencer Sting e Lyon a mudar de ideia._

_Uou! Isso ficou mais interessante. Quem venceria essa disputa? Bem, os Exceeds são o grupo de resgate, mas eu sou uma curiosa da monitoração. Vamos espionar?_

_..._

_{Lucy e Sting}_

_- "Ai, que frio! Mesmo aqui dentro eu ainda sinto meus ossos congelando!", ela disse._

_- Você é mole nesse tipo de terreno, heim Lucy. Esse seu relógio não serve pra mais nada?_

_- "Horologium é muito útil, principalmente nessas horas!", foi o que ela disse. Ora, obrigado mestra Lucy! – Sting dá de ombros e vai andando – "Onde está aquele seu gato?", ela perguntou._

_- Lector ficou na guilda, com Rogue e Fro. Eles vão vir ao nosso resgate se nos perdermos._

_- "Mas Happy e os outros já estavam prontos para nos ajudar."._

_- Aquele gato azul pode até ir salvar o Natsu, mas você acha que ele viria atrás da gente?_

_- "Eu sou um membro da Fairy Tail, e mesmo que você não seja essa é uma missão da nossa guilda. Além disso, ninguém está mais ressentido pelo que aconteceu nos Jogos Mágicos."._

_- Pode ser, mas pelo que você me contou nem o Natsu ou o gato dele te dão o devido valor. – a loira leva um tempo para responder e parece desanimada, enrolada no cobertor dentro do relógio._

_- "Eles podem ser chatos muitas vezes, mas são meus amigos. Eles nunca me decepcionaram e Natsu sempre vem me salvar quando preciso de ajuda.". – oh, que sorriso doce!_

_- Sei... – Sting parece pensativo, com um sorriso enigmático – Ei, vamos naquela direção. Eu acho que vi uma luz na... – MEU DEUS, Sting caiu precipício abaixo!_

_- "Sting!" – o relógio se aproxima do penhasco, que realmente não parece muito grande, pois deu pra ouvir o loiro cair no fundo bem rápido – "Horologium, por favor, volte e eu vou procurar o Sting!", ela disse. – de repente o espírito entende o que ela quis dizer e se envergonha – Ah sim, eu vou embora mestra Lucy. Boa sorte! – dito isso ele some e a loira se agasalha morrendo de frio antes de descer a ladeira devagar, mas acaba escorregando e caindo de bunda no chão._

_- Que droga! – ela massageia as nádegas e começa a procurar o parceiro no meio da neve – Ei, Sting! Responda se estiver me ouvindo! Cadê você?_

_- Aqui Lucy! – ele grita de volta e ela olha para trás, dando alguns passos até dobrar o morro e ver o loiro segurando a perna esquerda com cara de dor – Parece que eu caí feio. – ele tenta rir._

_- Meu Deus, você torceu o tornozelo! Está enxado. Nós precisamos procurar um abrigo._

_- Não, está tudo bem. Eu posso continuar andando. – ele tenta levantar, mas pisa em falso._

_- Não está tudo bem não e você vai descansar sim! – ela diz em definitivo e coloca um braço dele ao redor do seu pescoço para servir de apoio – Se apoie em mim que nós vamos achar um lugar onde você possa ficar sentado sem pegar essa friagem._

_Assim os dois continuam caminhando até encontrar uma caverna. Lucy senta Sting no chão e o agasalha com seu cobertor, se preparando para juntar lenha e fazer uma fogueira. Mesmo o loiro dizendo que não precisa ela insiste em cuidar do seu machucado. Como estarão os outros agora? É melhor mandar algumas lacrimas para procura-los e nos enviar informações._

_{Natsu e Lisanna}_

_- Natsu, por favor, vamos descansar um pouco! Estamos andando há quase duas horas!_

_- Então você pode descansar Lis, que eu vou atrás do visco que a Mira falou._

_- Mas não pode me deixar aqui no frio! Nós precisamos achar algum lugar quente, e deve ser lá que o visco vai estar! Pode até ser numa cabana, ou em..._

_- Um chalé. – o rapaz de repente para e Lisanna tromba com suas costas._

_- É, poderia ser um chalé também. Qualquer lugar quente está bom._

_- Não. Um chalé, bem ali! – ele aponta para o topo do monte, onde quatro chalés bem perto de onde eles estão se agrupam próximos um do outro._

_- Ah, nós estamos salvos! Vem Natsu, vamos ver se tem alguém lá!_

_- Espera aí. – ela para de andar e o observa olhando ao redor – Não ouviu alguma coisa?_

_- Alguma coisa? Como o quê? Ai não, você acha que pode ser um monstro?!_

_- Não. Era um som parecido com um grito, ou sei lá._

_- Deve ter sido sua imaginação. Nós não vemos ninguém desde que saímos de Magnólia._

_- Mas a nevasca só desapareceu tem alguns minutos. E acho que não vai demorar a voltar._

_- Por isso devemos nos apressar e chegar naquele chalé o quanto antes! Vamos!_

_{Gray e Chelia}_

_- Gray, eu estou vendo um chalé! Na verdade, estou vendo pelo menos uns três!_

_- O quê? Onde? – a jovem aponta para o outro lado do penhasco e ele sorri – Ótimo! A gente pode chegar lá em meia hora se andarmos agora. – a garota suspira emburrada – Que foi?_

_- Vamos descansar um pouco, por favor! Eu estou morrendo de fome!_

_- Se formos até um daqueles chalés deve ter comida, e é um lugar confortável para descansar._

_- Ei, por acaso a Mirajane não disse que nós íamos achar os viscos em lugares quentes?_

_- É mesmo, você tem razão! Pode ser que eles estejam escondidos em um daqueles chalés._

_- Podem até mesmo estar espalhados em todos eles._

_- Então é mais um motivo para irmos agora. Quanto antes nós formos, mais cedo voltamos._

_- Ah Gray, pelo menos me carregue nas costas!_

_- Não seja preguiçosa! Você lutou de igual para igual com a Wendy e está com preguiça de andar mais alguns metros? Principalmente quando a recompensa é comida de graça._

_- O que quer dizer com "lutou de igual para igual"? Está querendo dizer que a Wendy de nós duas é a mais forte e eu não serei capaz de derrota-la, mesmo se treinasse durante vários anos?_

_- Você que está dizendo. Eu só te chamei de preguiçosa._

_- Mas como você quer que eu ande normalmente com a neve cobrindo meus joelhos?!_

_- Não seja exagerada. – ele coça a orelha dolorida pelos gritos – A neve está batendo nos meus calcanhares, mesmo depois da nevasca de agora há pouco._

_- Você é mais alto do que eu! Tenha ao menos o cavalheirismo de me carregar nas costas!_

_- Tá bom, eu carrego, mas pare de gritar! – ela sorri vitoriosa e agarra o pescoço dele, sem ver que Gray está sorrindo sonhadoramente – Se a Juvia estivesse aqui, ficaria louca. – sussurra._

_{Juvia e Lyon}_

_- Tudo bem com você Juvia? Não quer descansar, beber um pouco de água? Eu ainda tenho o meu cantil cheio. – a moça suspira e revira os olhos, segurando o casaco quando rela uma ventania._

_- Não Lyon, eu estou bem. Você já avistou algum lugar quente?_

_- Ainda não. Apenas o meu coração bate quente por você, Juvia querida._

_- Ok... – ela o olha morrendo de pena, mas desvia a atenção do nada – Você ouviu esse som?_

_- Sim. – ele para de caminhar e fica sério, olhando para a esquerda – Veio do leste._

_- Devemos ir olhar? Pode ser uma dupla precisando de ajuda._

_- Eu só ouvi um grito de homem. Mesmo assim, acho que não custa dar algum apoio._

_{Erza e Jellal}_

_- Há quanto tempo estamos andando? – a ruiva pergunta antes de Jellal olhar para o pulso._

_- Eu não sei. Meu relógio parou, mas não devemos estar muito longe do topo da montanha._

_- Até agora eu não avistei nada que pudesse ser quente. A menos que os viscos estejam bem escondidos debaixo das rochas. Vindo da Mira, eu espero de tudo!_

_- Tomara que ela não tenha sido tão má então. – os dois riem – Você está bem? Não tem frio?_

_- Ah não, tudo bem comigo. – ele sorri e ela cora, então Erza levanta a cabeça e para de andar – Olhe Jellal! Um chalé! É um lugar quente, então pode haver um visco lá!_

_- Vamos tentar. Mesmo se não houver visco, nós podemos descansar um pouco._

_{Lucy e Sting}_

_Voltamos ao casal inicial. (Tosse) Quer dizer, dupla inicial. Agora a loirinha está recolhida a beira da fogueira, ao lado do parceiro, esquentando as mãos. Sting cedeu o cobertor para ela._

_- Por que você resolveu entrar nessa competição Lucy?_

_- Por quê? – ela se envergonha – Bem, porque eu achei divertida, é claro!_

_- Não acredito. Seu riso está muito forçado. – ela suspira emburrada._

_- Tá bom! O motivo é um dos prêmios. Não me interessam as flores ou o bolo. O que eu quero é aquela fonte de emagrecimento com energia inesgotável que a Mira disse que existia!_

_- Nossa, seus olhos estão brilhando! – ele ri – Mas pra quê você quer isso? Já é tão linda. – ela corou que eu vi (mas a cantada não foi nada má)!_

_- Nem vem! – Lucy ri – Com esse aparelho, seja lá o que isso for, eu poderei comer o tanto de doces que quiser e sempre voltarei a ficar esbelta! Você não sabe quanto esforço me exige manter o meu físico assim! Se eu ganhar essa competição, nunca mais terei dor de cabeça com calorias!_

_- Bem, eu lamento informar, mas não vamos vencer nesse ritmo. E eu sinto muito por isso._

_- Ora, você não teve culpa por cair. Mas você tem razão. – ela se levanta – Se ficarmos aqui a gente não vai ganhar. É melhor eu ir atrás do visco e você fica aqui até eu voltar._

_- Mas é perigoso lá fora! E se você der de cara com algum monstro?_

_- Eu também sou uma maga, Sting! Não me subestime! – diz emburrada e ele ergue as mãos em rendição – Voltarei logo, não precisa se preocupar. Fique agasalhado e me espere._

_- Tem certeza que não quer levar o cobertor? – ela ri e se afasta, suspirando antes de sair._

_- Estou indo. Deseje-me sorte! – ela acena e pisca antes de desaparecer no meio da neve._

_- Boa sorte. – ele sussurra e volta a se aninhar perto do fogo._

_{Natsu e Lisanna}_

_- Ah, finalmente, um lugar quentinho para descansar! – a maga Take Over se esparrama na cama mais próxima do banheiro, de onde acabou de sair depois do banho quente, e encara o parceiro preocupado – Ei Natsu, o que você tem? Está quieto desde que chegamos._

_- Eu não paro de pensar naquele som que escutei. Não acho que tenha sido imaginação._

_- Pode ser algum dos outros competidores, mas faz parte do teste. Se eles forem atacados pelos monstros, nós não podemos fazer nada. Todos têm que se virarem sozinhos._

_- A Mira não disse que precisávamos passar pela prova cada um por si._

_- Natsu, se acalme! É só uma gincana. Mas se está tão aflito por causa disso, nós vamos atrás dessa pessoa mais tarde. Primeiro precisamos encontrar o visco._

_- Você pode procurar, eu vou atrás de quem estava em perigo._

_- Mas Nat! – ela não tem tempo de argumentar, ele sai correndo porta afora._

_- Eu não demoro Lis! Boa sorte com o visco!_

_{Gray e Chelia}_

_- Já chegamos? Está começando a nevar outra vez._

_- Não se preocupe. Estamos quase lá. – de repente Gray para de andar – Natsu? – Chelia se debruça sobre o ombro dele para ver a sombra que se aproxima – É o Natsu!_

_- Gray? – o Salamandra para de correr e recupera o fôlego – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- O que quer dizer, esquentadinho? Esqueceu que estamos todos fazendo a mesma gincana?_

_- Ah sim. Desculpa, não posso falar agora. Eu ouvi um grito faz algum tempo e vou atrás pra saber o que foi. – Gray olha para trás, na direção leste._

_- Parecia ser alguém pedindo socorro? E onde está a Lisanna?_

_- Eu deixei a Lis em um dos chalés ali em frente. Eu avistei quatro, mas não sei se tem mais. Nós estamos no mais próximo e tem outros três descendo a colina. Eu não sei de quem era o grito, mas se for de algum dos nossos amigos... – ele pausa e balança a cabeça – Não. Mesmo se a pessoa não for um membro da guilda, eu vou ajudar de qualquer forma. – o amigo sorri e desce a parceira._

_- Chelia, você consegue ir sozinha até um daqueles chalés?_

_- Ah não, você vai me deixar aqui?! Nós estamos bem perto de vencer a competição!_

_- Pode ser que o cabeça-de-fogo precise de ajuda. – Natsu resmunga, mas ele ignora – E aí?_

_- Ok. – ela sorri e dá de ombros – Eu me viro sozinha. Mas não me culpe se depois tiver que correr para me alcançar! – ele sorri e os dois batem as mãos antes de correr caminhos opostos._

_{Juvia e Lyon}_

_- Sting? – a mulher chuva o reconhece entre as sombras da caverna – Então era você?_

_- Juvia? – ele murmura e se retém em levantar quando sente a dor no calcanhar._

_- Está machucado? Foi algum monstro que fez isso?_

_- Não. Eu caí de cima do penhasco. A Lucy saiu para procurar o visco e me deixou aqui. – ele olha para o lado – Desculpe, mas quem é você?_

_- Lyon. Você conhece a Juvia, mas não se lembra do meu nome?_

_- É fácil me lembrar dela. Passou os Jogos Mágicos inteiros se exibindo pro Gray. – ela cora e desvia o olhar dos dois – Estão competindo juntos? Achei que fosse convidar o Gray._

_- Como se o idiota do Gray fosse concordar. – aborrecido, Lyon suspira e se senta ao lado dele._

_- Lyon, nós não vamos continuar? – ele olha para ela._

_- Não vejo mal em descansarmos aqui um pouco. Além disso, deve vir uma nova nevasca em breve pela velocidade do vento e o acúmulo da neve. Nós podemos nos perder se sairmos agora._

_- Mas a rival... Quer dizer, a Lucy está sozinha lá fora!_

_- Eu acredito que ela esteja bem. Embora ela não seja muito forte, é corajosa e resistente._

_- Sim, mas... – Juvia olha para fora preocupada e após dez segundos se volta séria para os dois – Juvia não pode deixar uma amiga correndo perigo nesse frio. Eu vou atrás dela._

_- Juvia, você vai correr perigo também se resolver ir procura-la nesse tempo!_

_- Juvia vai ficar bem. Lyon, por favor, cuide do Sting. Juvia volta logo!_

_- Juvia! – Lyon grita sem adiantar, porque antes de levantar ela já sumiu de vista._

_- Por que todo mundo acha que eu preciso de proteção? – o loiro reclama._

_{Erza e Jellal}_

_O feliz casal chegou bem no chalé, pelo visto. Erza já está muito bem acomodada na banheira com água quente e... Ora, eles já encontraram o ramo de visco! O que não deve ter sido difícil, pois está pendurado no teto, em cima da cama. E cama de casal. Pelo visto, Mira e Mavis tiveram umas ideias pervertidas no meio do plano de emboscada. Jellal está sentado na beirada do colchão, usando um roupão azul estrategicamente colocado atrás da porta do banheiro._

_Já que tem um vilarejo perto aos chalés, cerca de um quilômetro de distância e com trezentos quilos de neve empatando a passagem, mais a nevasca tapando a visão, fica fácil imaginar onde elas conseguiram uma ajuda secreta para reservar quatro alojamentos para a gincana. Finalmente, após compridos quinze minutos, a titânia sai do banho. Ao que tudo indica, ela deve ter insistido para o parceiro ir primeiro e Jellal se banhou o mais rápido possível preocupado em não deixa-la com frio._

_- Você tem certeza que não quer lavar o cabelo Jellal?_

_- É melhor não. Com esse choque térmico, eles podem rachar e quebrar. – os dois riem, mas o sorriso dele morre assim que ela abre a porta._

_- Qual o problema? – a ruiva termina de amarrar o seu roupão vermelho (e essas cores foram friamente calculadas) – Ainda tem neve no meu cabelo?_

_- Não... Quer dizer, se tivesse ela teria derretido no vapor da água quente. – ela ri._

_- É que você me... Encarou de um jeito estranho. – não é estranho mon amour, é excitante!_

_- Desculpe. – ele desvia o olhar timidamente e ela senta devagar ao seu lado, mantendo certa distância (tipo, de dois palmos) – Agora que nós achamos o visco, podemos voltar._

_- Mas... Não precisamos ter pressa. – ela cora e o encara com nervosismo – Quer dizer, nossa roupa ainda não terminou de secar, então vamos esperar um pouco!_

_- Claro! Eu não estava sugerindo que saíssemos agora. – o mago também responde rápido._

_- Ok. – os dois entram num silêncio mórbido, até Erza olhar para cima – Jellal._

_- Oi? – o olhar dele está fixo no pescoço dela (provavelmente seguindo a trilha daquela gota)._

_- Você sabe o significado do visco? – o homem permanece quieto (ainda atento na gota) – Sua tradição diz que quando um casal está debaixo do visco, eles... – ela engasga um pouco – Os dois se aproximam debaixo do visco e... Eles têm que se..._

_- Beijar? – seu parceiro encerra a oração (com uma voz sensual, diga-se de passagem)._

_- É. – Erza finalmente o encara com as bochechas escarlates – Nós estamos debaixo dele._

_- Eu sei. – Jellal se aproxima um pouco mais dela (avançou um palmo, quanta coragem!)._

_- Você... Você se esqueceu de tirar o visco do teto? – ele afaga uma das bochechas dela e sorri._

_- Não. – Erza só tem tempo de se surpreender antes de sentir os lábios do mago sobre os seus._

_Devo enfatizar que o clima está ficando quente. Vamos deixar os dois riscarem os pauzinhos e voltamos já. É hora de fuçar os rastros das outras duplas e ver como estão._

_{Natsu e Gray}_

_Pelo visto os paspalhos acharam a caverna onde ficaram reclusos Sting e Lyon desde que essa neve engrossou. Ainda bem que estamos seguros em um dos chalés vazios..._

_- Cadê a Lucy e a Juvia? – Gray encara o irmão de criação e ele suspira emburrado._

_- Aparentemente, Lucy deve ter se perdido lá fora e Juvia foi procura-la._

_- A Lucy saiu sozinha no meio dessa nevasca?! Você é louco Sting? Como a deixou ir?_

_- Eu disse que era perigoso, mas ela disse que podia se virar sozinha!_

_- A Lucy é muito sensível ao frio e aquele relógio que ela usa tem tempo limite pra ficar nesse plano! – Natsu se aproxima aborrecido do loiro e o levanta pela camisa – Eu juro que se acontecer alguma coisa com a Lucy, eu vou te arrebentar Sting!_

_- Ei, fique calmo cabeça-de-fósforo! Se não acha que ela é capaz de cumprir essa prova, devia tê-la impedido de participar enquanto ainda estávamos na guilda! – o Salamandra o solta._

_- Eu confio na Lucy. Só gostaria que fosse eu quem estivesse protegendo ela. – bela confissão._

_- E a Juvia foi atrás dela! – Gray relembra, encarando Lyon de forma assustadora._

_- Ela saiu antes que eu pudesse impedi-la! Não faço a menor ideia de onde ela pode ter ido!_

_- E você diz gostar dela sentado com a bunda em frente a uma fogueira enquanto ela pode até estar congelando lá fora? Que droga Lyon! Vamos Natsu! – os dois saem correndo._

_- Ora, pelo visto eles gostam mesmo delas. – Sting de repente sorri e Lyon o encara rindo._

_- Não, eles as amam de verdade. Os dois só tem dificuldade de expressar, mas acho que depois dessa gincana as coisas vão se resolver. Bela atuação._

_- Obrigado. – o loiro se levanta e dá alguns pulinhos – Foi difícil fingir essa luxação._

_- Imagino. – o outro também fica de pé, esticando os membros assim como Sting – Então, as nossas missões já estão cumpridas. Vamos voltar para a festa? – o colega concorda e os dois se vão._

_{Lucy e Juvia}_

_- Mais que droga! Onde pode estar essa porcaria de lugar quente?_

_- Lucy! – um grito ao longe chama a atenção da loira até que a silhueta feminina chega perto._

_- Juvia? – a maga estelar exclama surpresa enquanto a amiga recupera o fôlego pela pequena corrida depois de tê-la avistado – O que está fazendo aqui? Cadê Lyon?_

_- Juvia o deixou na caverna com o Sting. O que está fazendo aqui fora?_

_- Como assim? Tô procurando o visco. Se bem que até agora não achei nada._

_- Vai encontrar uma pneumonia se continuar neste frio! Precisamos voltar para a caverna!_

_- Você veio me procurar? – Lucy sorri prestes a chorar – Obrigada Juvia._

_- De nada. – ela cora, mas sorri – Venha. Vamos voltar._

_Mas elas não conseguem nem dar meio passo, porque um monstro raivoso aparece na frente e as assusta. Enquanto elas recuam, Vulcan olha cuidadosamente as jovens e sorri de repente. Ele se aproxima e pega Lucy em uma mão, segurando Juvia com a outra antes que ela possa ataca-lo. Bem na hora, Natsu e Gray estão chegando perto de onde as duas estão e escutam os seus gritos. Eles se apressam, mas não conseguem chegar a tempo de resgatá-las antes de Vulcan leva-las ao seu covil._

_Felizmente, um enorme Blizzardvern surge voando e pousa numa pilha de plantas, rugindo._

_- Gray, olha, não são aquelas ervas que nós viemos buscar naquela missão?_

_- E o que isso importa agora? Venha me ajudar aqui, cabeça-de-fósforo!_

_Gray se aproveita pra atirar uma flecha de gelo nele. Natsu rapidamente o abate com um soco na cabeça, apenas para desorienta-lo, e eles o montam. O mago estripe amarra o monstro com uma corda de gelo e o obriga a leva-los até a caverna perto do pico do Monte Hakobe. Lá, Vulcan solta as suas prisioneiras dentro de um tipo de gaiola congelada, formada pelos pilares que caem do teto, de onde apenas alguém tão grande quanto ele poderia sair._

_- O que ele está comemorando? – Juvia se pergunta ao ver o monstro saltitando._

_- Provavelmente por ter capturado duas refeições no mesmo dia. – Lucy se arrepia, e antes de dizer mais alguma coisa seu carcereiro a agarra por um pé, derrubando suas chaves no chão._

_- Solte-a seu monstro! – Juvia tenta derrubá-lo, mas não consegue acertar antes que o macaco se afaste dela – Lute Lucy! Não deixe que ele a devore!_

_- Eu sei! – ela grita desesperada, tentando evitar que a saia caia – Escute aqui seu macaco, eu não serei a sua refeição, então pode ir me largando antes que eu...! – sem dar ouvidos, o monstro se concentra em tentar puxar a blusa de Lucy – Ei, animal tarado, pode ir tirando a pata daí!_

_- LUCY! – em questão de segundos ao grito escandaloso, Natsu e Gray entram quebrando a entrada da caverna com o Blizzardvern – Lucy, você tá bem?_

_- Eu pareço bem? – ela grita nervosa – Acabe com esse macaco tarado antes que ele arranque a minha blusa fora! – sem segundo convite, o Salamandra salta do monstro alado para dar cabo de Vulcan e voa com tudo na direção do pé dele, que solta Lucy no ar, mas Gray consegue pegá-la com a ajuda do herbívoro – Bela pegada. Agora vamos ajudar a Juvia!_

_- Ok. – antes que eles tenham tempo, Vulcan quebra a parede de gelo e pega a mulher chuva, escalando as rochas da caverna para subir até o teto – Natsu, pega a Lucy! Eu vou dar cabo dele!_

_- Deixa comigo! – o Dragneel espera de braços abertos embaixo do Blizzardvern, que abre sua boca e solta a loira antes de alçar voo – Te peguei Lucy! Você está bem?_

_- Agora estou. – ela sorri aliviada e abraça seu pescoço, escondendo o rosto no peito dele._

_Timidamente, Natsu resmunga e sorri gentilmente. Quando o Blizzardvern se aproxima, os dois monstros começam a brigar e isso dá à Gray uma distração. Ele pula do animal alado e sobe na mão de Vulcan, formando uma lança de gelo e furando a pele dura do macaco. Juvia começa a cair no chão, mas antes que o mago a pegue ela mesma se salva aumentando a temperatura do clima e se aprisionando em uma bolha de água. Quando os dois já estão no chão, o rapaz assovia._

_- Acho que você sabe se virar muito bem sozinha. – Juvia cora e sorri._

_- Mas obrigada por resgatar a Juvia, Gray. – ele sorri e coça a cabeça com vergonha._

_Bem na hora, o Blizzardvern sacode as asas para derrubar seu inimigo no chão e a força do vento empurra o casal para fora da caverna. Natsu e Lucy, já tendo recuperado suas chaves, correm pra ver se os dois estão bem, mas não acham nada. O Salamandra dá um jeito de descer junto com a loira usando sua magia para amortecer a queda e eles acabam quase sem visibilidade pela nevasca._

_- Não se preocupe Lucy. O Gray sabe onde ficam os chalés._

_- Que chalés? – ela pergunta quase gritando por causa do som do vento._

_- Você não viu? Tem quatro chalés perto daqui. Eu sei onde é._

_- Então vamos para lá! Eu quero sair dessa tempestade antes de congelar!_


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

_{Erza e Jellal}_

_Voltando ao casal anterior, os dois estão em um clima um tanto quente. Um tanto? Não, eu corrijo: _**muito quente**_! Neste exato momento, Jellal acaba de desenrolar o roupão de Erza, que não está reclamando porque se encontra muito entretida com o beijo. Sem demora, ele captura o seu seio esquerdo com a boca enquanto massageia o direito usando a mão livre. Seus pés já estão ocupados, traçando uma linha imaginária onde ninguém sabe onde começam as suas pernas e as dela._

_Erza geme de vergonha e com os arrepios provocados pelo choque de temperatura da língua quente do companheiro em seu mamilo já frio devido ao clima ambiente. Aparentemente, aquecedor que é bom nada! Se bem que o fogo aqui dentro não pode ficar maior. Ou talvez até possa... Jellal de besta não tem nada! Para impedir que a ruiva se sacuda muito, ele colocou as pernas dela entre as dele e está segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça enquanto a língua ávida trabalha no busto._

_Erza parece tão absorta pelas sensações novas que nem questiona o lugar, a hora e o fato de se deixar prender completamente sem resistir. O mago parece estar adorando isso, tê-la toda entregue._

_- Bem Erza, onde você quer que eu te massageie agora? – então esse calor todo era por isso?_

_- Eu não disse que você podia massagear outros lugares além das minhas costas, Jellal._

_- Mas você parece estar gostando. – ele ri divertido com a vergonha dela – Quer que eu faça uma massagem nos seus pés? – antes que a titânia responda, ele desce uma trilha de beijos até seu umbigo e pula rapidamente para a coxa esquerda, onde agarra firme antes de libertá-la e levantar o pé retraído da amada – Tão frio. Seus dedos se contraem quando eu toco meu nariz neles. E se eu os lamber? – ela cobre a boca com a mão, provocando um sorriso sádico em Jellal, que acaba lambendo mesmo os dedos da ruiva e subindo lentamente a perna – Seu cheiro é tão agradável Erza. De tanto comer bolos de morango, seu perfume se misturou com o aroma da calda. Ah, eu adoraria poder ter um pouco agora para derramar sobre você e prova-la por inteiro. – de repente sai de sua boca o som rouco de um gemido quando sente o joelho da ruiva roçar em sua intimidade._

_- Não é o único que sabe brincar aqui, Jellal. – ela sussurra e o puxa para cima, trocando suas posições e reiniciando um beijo ardente enquanto desata o nó duplo do roupão – Estava com medo de mim? – ri, jogando a peça de lado – Por acaso achou que eu te morderia? Pois acertou._

_O mago mal consegue reprimir um gemido quando a sente atacar seu pescoço com vontade. Sem demora, Erza desce a mão até o andar de baixo e sente a rigidez de Jellal. A curiosidade grita e sua surpresa se revela quando ela se atreve a olhar o crescente orgulho do companheiro, que dilata a cada afago da mão cuidadosa. A ruiva o olha um pouco receosa, mas ele parece estar em um torpor._

_- Jellal, acha que ele vai caber dentro de mim? – o homem logo acorda, como se tivesse levado um choque, e encara a companheira com ansiedade._

_- Você quer mesmo continuar com isso Erza? Quer ir até o fim?_

_- Se já começamos, eu acho que nós não podemos parar no meio, certo?!_

_- Pra ser honesto com você, na verdade podemos, mas sendo mais honesto ainda, isso não me deixaria satisfeito. – os dois enrubescem e ele toca a mão dela – Erza, eu te amo muito._

_- Eu também. – ela sorri e logo acrescenta malícia ao sorriso – Mas e sua noiva?_

_- Não seja má! Você sabia que isso era mentira! Eu nunca conseguiria ficar longe de você._

_- Mas tentou. – a titânia aperta o membro entre os dedos e o faz gemer roucamente de susto._

_- E... – ele tenta recobrar a consciência – Aqui está a prova de que eu não consegui._

_- Eu já te perdi muitas vezes. Por favor, não me faça te perder de novo! – com a mão livre, ela acaricia o rosto dele com pesar no olhar – Eu amo você Jellal, tanto que é impossível conter!_

_- Não contenha. De agora em diante, vamos deixar o nosso amor fluir. Vamos começar agora._

_Os dois sorriem e recomeçam sua dança particular. Em pouco tempo, eles se entretém tanto um com o outro que perdem a razão. Seus instintos falam mais alto e brevemente não existe mais o pudor, o certo ou errado e muito menos o medo. Jellal se debruça sobre Erza e beija cuidadosamente todos os pontos de seu rosto, envolvendo para esquecer a dor de ser invadida. Felizmente, a pontada de sofrimento é gradativa e some assim que ela se acostuma aos movimentos repetitivos dele._

_Ambos entram em sincronia e logo estão um gemendo o nome do outro, até gritando. A ruiva se agarra no amado, que por sua vez deixa o corpo quase colado ao dela todo o tempo. Quando corta a dança erótica é no exato momento em que os dois entram em um novo torpor ao mesmo tempo. A ligação, porém, permanece. Eles ficam unidos por vários minutos antes de finalmente concordarem que precisam de outro banho. Dessa vez, contudo, não há problema em partilhar a mesma banheira._

_..._

_{Gray e Juvia}_

_- Ainda bem que Gray lembrou o caminho para esse chalé. – Juvia comemora escorrendo toda a neve derretida dos cabelos – Mas por que o aquecedor não funciona?_

_- Não sei. – Gray responde do banheiro, saindo logo em seguida usando apenas a cueca-box._

_Para sua infelicidade (ou não), a colega de quarto ainda estava tirando a roupa. Juvia sente as mesmas reações que qualquer mulher poderia sentir, tais como gritar e tacar violentamente objetos dolorosos na cabeça do pervertido, mas por um estranho motivo ela não grita. Por outro _**estranho**_, maravilhosamente estranho, motivo, Gray nem se mexe. Ele pode ter perdido a capacidade de sorrir e sair vergonhosamente porta afora, pedindo desculpas ou tirando sarro do corpo da dita mulher._

_Mas como, o mago do gelo se pergunta, poderia rir da musa à sua frente? Curiosamente, seu corpo parece estar, finalmente, reagindo ao ver Juvia em roupas íntimas. Pode ser o par da calcinha e o sutiã que o excita mais do que quando a viu várias vezes de biquíni? Ou será o fato dela estar se cobrindo timidamente com o lençol mais próximo dos seus olhos surpreendentemente famintos, mal olhando na sua direção, ao invés de gritar seu nome com a histeria de sempre e tentar agarrá-lo?_

_Era disso que ele não gostava? Pois agora Gray não parece ver nenhuma razão plausível para que Juvia se sinta constrangida em agir naturalmente, até mesmo pedindo de forma masoquista um pouco da sua atenção. De repente o corpo sempre gélido dele começa a esquentar de dentro pra fora, de cima para baixo até chegar ao seu baixo ventre. Quando a moça está prestes a fugir porta afora, e se possível recuperar a cor do rosto em outro cômodo, o mago segura seu pulso e chega perto dela._

_- Gray, Juvia vai dormir em outro lugar. Você pode ficar sossegado._

_- Onde você iria dormir se só tem uma cama nesse chalé e o sofá está rasgado? E sossegado? – a voz desce um tom e ele prende a mulher contra a parede, falando bem perto do seu rosto – Eu vou ficar sossegado somente quando você aceitar partilhar a mesma cama comigo, Juvia._

_- O quê? – a pobre jovem exclama surpresa – Gray, você... Está tudo bem?_

_- Melhor impossível. – ele sorri e, subitamente, toma os lábios suculentos da bela com beijos profundos e intercalados – Eu descobri... Depois de tanto tempo... Que eu amo você..._

_- O quê? – ela consegue perguntar de novo em meio ao delírio – O que Gray disse?_

_- Gray disse que ama a Juvia. – o mago do gelo repete divertido, no estilo da maga da chuva._

_Quando Juvia compreende o que acaba de escutar e tudo que está acontecendo, ela começa a chorar. Gray se aperreia a princípio, mas logo entende que as lágrimas são de alegria e realização de um sonho, por enfim ouvi-lo recitar as palavras tão aguardadas. A moça o abraça sem cerimônia, se perdendo entre os braços fortes e o peito elevado, enquanto ele retribui o abraço._

_- Juvia queria tanto ouvir isso do Gray. – ela esfrega o rosto contra seu peitoral._

_- Eu sei. Desculpe a demora. Foi preciso Lyon me abrir os olhos para que eu percebesse o erro que estava cometendo. Sinto muito pela minha rejeição._

_- Tudo bem. – Juvia ergue o rosto e sorri – Valeu a pena esperar. – Gray também sorri._

_- Prometo que vou te compensar por esse tempo perdido. – ele lambe as lágrimas e molha seus próprios lábios em seguida, causando um arrepio na companheira – Você ainda me ama Juvia?_

_- Claro! Juvia nunca deixou de amar Gray, mas quase desisti quando Lyon pediu que fosse..._

_- Eu entendi. – o homem a silenciou com o indicador e desceu o dedo lentamente por seu colo – Como eu disse, nós vamos recuperar o tempo perdido. Se quiser, podemos ir com calma._

_- Mas... – Juvia começa e morde o lábio inferior, deliciando a visão de Gray – Gray não disse que queria partilhar a cama com Juvia? – ele ri com gosto e a toma nos braços, dando-lhe um susto._

_- A oferta ainda está de pé. Você aceita? – a jovem sorri e acaricia o rosto do homem._

_- Eu quero ser uma só com você. – ela diz subitamente, sem sufixos ou terceira pessoa._

_A seriedade de Juvia dá a Gray ainda mais vontade e coragem pra se entregar de corpo e alma a esse sentimento. Ele joga a companheira no colchão sem cerimônia e a agarra ferozmente, tirando o oxigênio da pobrezinha. Ela mal tem tempo de recobrar os sentidos quando volta o ar e seu amado já o tira de novo, praticamente rasgando o sutiã branco e azul de renda com um puxão no feche das costas e jogando em qualquer lugar no chão. Enquanto abocanha um seio, a mão boba já desce._

_O mago do gelo se delicia com o corpo gelado da garota, que parece entrar em ebulição sempre que toca o seu em um choque térmico. Mas nem todas as áreas estão frias. Ao menos, não pelo que dizem os dedos agitados de Gray, procurando a forma mais confortável de se divertir com o mamilo rígido em sua boca e ter acesso à entrada da intimidade de Juvia. Mal sabe a companheira faminta que acaba de arranjar. Uma paixão reprimida por anos, alimentada ao vê-lo desfilar nu, agora livre._

_Imprevisivelmente, ela busca com a mão direita o membro entumecido e, ao encontrar, pega o órgão com toda a força que consegue reter nas mãos. Juvia nem presta atenção ao susto do amado, e nos sucessivos arrepios de prazer ocasionados, quando começa a movimentar a mão por debaixo da cueca. Sua curiosidade em ver o que está segurando, apertando, e senti-lo com mais precisão tira os demais focos. Ela parece querer arrancar o membro fora de tanto que repuxa!_

_- Juvia... Vai com calma! – ele pede rouco, mas já está rendido._

_- Gray, pode tirar a cueca para que eu possa vê-lo? – a maga pede sem a menor vergonha, um primeiro sinal para surpreender o companheiro, que obedientemente faz o que ela pediu – É grande. Juvia não tem certeza se consegue aguentar, mas... – com curiosidade, toca a ponta da intimidade e sorri surpresa – Ele tá latejando Gray! – e novamente a moça não nota o tamanho prazer que está provocando no rapaz enquanto se debruça sobre o membro – Como é grosso... Juvia pode lamber?_

_- Espera aí Ju... – ele não chega a completar a frase, porque ela não espera resposta e começa a provar todo o órgão nas mãos, da base ao final e em todas as profundidades – Ju... Oh Deus!_

_- Isso é bom Gray? – Juvia, afinal, notou o sorriso nos lábios do apaixonado, suando frio._

_- Sim, é ótimo. – ele responde puxando o ar dos pulmões._

_- Então Juvia vai continuar. Diga onde você mais gosta que Juvia te toque._

_Gray se deixa levar pelo torpor e depois retribui o favor à Juvia. Em menos de uma hora, eles já têm desvendado todos os pedacinhos do corpo um do outro, sempre perguntando onde ficam, um a um, os pontos de êxtase. O casal se leva a loucura e a mulher chuva pouco teve para sentir do fim de sua virgindade. O mago do gelo não a deixou ter dor. Se dependesse dele, ela jamais sentiria dor por sua causa. Chegando, enfim, ao clímax, os dois caem exaustos um ao lado do outro._

_- Gray, isso foi incrível! Vamos fazer mais! – ela pede agarrada ao corpo suado._

_- Tudo bem, só... Dê-me um segundo... – enquanto Juvia está com um grande sorriso no rosto e sonhando de olhos fechados, Gray ri incrédulo pela resistência dela, mas ambos curtiram o tempo das oito horas restantes para se entregaram várias vezes, até perderem a noção de tempo e espaço._

_..._

_{Natsu e Lucy}_

_O casal de protagonistas parece ter chegado muito bem também... E eles estão no nosso chalé! O que, é claro, exige mais cuidado da nossa parte para os dois não nos descobrirem, então fiquemos de ouvidos abertos e boca fechada. Neste momento, depois de se revezarem com um banho quente e deixado suas roupas molhadas para secar, a dupla está deitada na mesma cama. Lucy brigou muito com Natsu até, por fim, aceitar dividirem o mesmo colchão. Enquanto ele baba, ela está corada._

_Não posso culpa-la por ter um homem forte e bonito colado as suas costas debaixo do edredom e com o braço esquerdo segurando seu pescoço. Ele é assim, tomando vantagem dela. A loira já está com mais da metade do rosto enterrado no travesseiro e as bochechas parecem quentes e vermelhas. Ela usa apenas uma calcinha rosa e uma camisa de mangas vermelha e o Salamandra uma blusa de alças finas, preta, além da cueca-box e as munhequeiras da mesma cor. A maga se sacode de leve._

_- Lucy, você está acordada? – o Dragon Slayer abre o olho direito e levanta a cabeça (ei, acabo de captar uma cabeça extra atrás do Natsu, com orelhas azuis)._

_- Acordada? – a loira ri diabólica entre os travesseiros – É impossível dormir!_

_- Por quê? Ainda sente frio? Chega mais perto de mim que eu te aqueço._

_- Não Natsu! – ela senta no pulo – Eu... Desde quando você tem uma cauda?_

_- O quê? – ele vira para trás e puxa pela gola de uma pequena camisa de frio um ser azul – É o Happy! Ei Happy, o que faz aqui? – o gato boceja e coça os olhos, em seguida olha de Natsu para Lucy e os analisa de cima para baixo, escondendo um sorriso malicioso com as patas._

_- Eles se gostam! – ele enrola a língua, o que aborrece a garota._

_- Diz logo o que veio fazer aqui, gato imprestável! – ela o agarra pela cauda._

_- Não seja rude! – o alado pede balançando de cabeça para baixo – Eu vim de tão longe e sofri tantas provações na nevasca, só para trazer uma coisa pra vocês._

_- O que é? – ele tira da sacola verde um embrulho e entrega para a loira, que o libera pra voar enquanto se distrai desenrolando o papel – Que coisa tão comprida é essa? É macia e pequena. Está coberta com plástico? – assim que a maga puxa o pacotinho embrulhado no papel, ele se desprende e uma fileira deles cai sobre seu colo – Que negócio é esse? – e então ela lê "camisinha" e joga todos os pacotes na cara de Happy, que cai no chão – MAS QUE TIPO DE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA?_

_- Não é brincadeira. – ele levanta e sorri, erguendo sua pata – Foi um presente do Macao e do Wakaba. Aye! – Lucy bate com a mão na própria testa._

_- Um presente? – Natsu sorri – Ah Lucy, então temos que aceitar. Mas o que é isso?_

_- NEM SE ATREVA A TOCAR NESSE NEGÓCIO! – o rapaz para com a mão no ar – Faz um favor enorme Happy, e sai daqui com esse maldito presente antes que eu te estrangule!_

_- Ah, a Lucy é tão má! – ele diz jogando os pacotes na sacola – Eu vou contar tudo pro Macao e o Wakaba que você não aceitou o presente deles! Eles vão brigar com você!_

_- Ei Lucy, não pode fazer essa desfeita com os dois. Eles são nossos Naka..._

_- VOCÊS DOIS, CALEM A BOCA! Natsu, eles serem nossos Nakamas não tem nada a ver com essa história! Não somos obrigados a aceitar esse tipo de presente!_

_- Mas qual é o problema do presente? – Lucy cora da cabeça aos pés e infla o pulmão._

_- Happy, passa fora! – ela grita apontando para a janela – Você aguenta muito bem a nevasca e qualquer outro evento climático, que eu sei! Dá o fora!_

_- Natsu, a Lucy está sendo desumana de novo!_

_- Lucy, não pode ao menos deixar o Happy ficar aqui com a gente até passar a nevasca?_

_- Ah, tá bom! Pode, pelo menos, ajudar a achar o visco que nós estamos procurando?_

_- Não. Ordens da primeira. Aye! – ele sai voando para a sala – Vou dormir na poltrona._

_- Gato folgado e imprestável! – a loira rosna e abraça os joelhos._

_- Oh Lucy, não seja assim com o Happy! Ele veio de tão longe pra dar aquele presente..._

_- Natsu, aquilo podia ser tudo, menos um presente amigável!_

_- E o que eram aqueles pacotes afinal? – agora como a gente explica pra essa criança?_

_- Eram balões. – Lucy arranja uma bela saída e volta a deitar de costas para ele._

_- Mas por que a gente não podia ficar com eles então?_

_- Boa noite, Natsu! – ele faz um bico emburrado e deita olhando para o teto._

_Parece que não vai desenrolar nada tão cedo daqui. Vamos falar com Mira para saber como é que vão Gajeel e Levy... Ora, eles nem estão na guilda! Melhor olhar a lacrima que eu pedi ao Lily para colocar na casa do grandão. Será que aquele parafuso solto finalmente disse seus sentimentos?_

_..._

_{Na casa de Gajeel}_

_Nada em nenhum dos cômodos. Só faltam dois lugares para vasculhar: quarto e banheiro. Os dois não estão na cama. Epa! Vestígios de luta intensa aqui! E pelo visto foi das melhores. Camisas jogadas na janela, sapatos e sandálias virados ao contrário, calça e saia embolados no tapete... Sobre o lençol está uma cueca-box que se imagina ser do Gajeel, mas de alguma forma a possível calcinha de Levy foi parar debaixo da cama e... Bem, o farrapo que um dia foi chamado de calcinha._

_Adentremos descaradamente e com cuidado o banheiro para ver o casal se banhando. Ora, ele parece envergonhado, mas está bem confortável com Levy acomodada a sua frente na banheira. Ela está com rosto acima do nariz mergulhado na água e acaricia o braço esquerdo dele lentamente. Os dois estão com os joelhos pra fora d'água quente e a baixinha se distrai de olhos fechados._

_- Relaxada agora, camarão? – Gajeel sorri dando tapinhas na água com sua mão direita – Eu disse que você ia gostar uma vez que entrasse! Só não adormeça ainda... – ela resmunga e suspira, olhando o reflexo da cortina laranja atrás da banheira pela janela, à esquerda._

_- Como será que estão os outros no meio dessa neve toda?_

_- Ah, eles devem estar bem. Aqueles idiotas são mais resistentes do que o normal._

_- Estou mais preocupada com as meninas. Mira e Mavis disseram que tinham um plano para formar novos casais na guilda. Será que isso nos incluía?_

_- Não sei. – constrangido, ele coça a bochecha e olha para o teto – Mas se a gente estivesse no plano, as duas já esperavam que nós não participássemos da gincana?_

_- Talvez. De qualquer forma, eu estou bem com a ideia. – ela ri e se recosta no peito dele._

_- Ah é? – o Dragon Slayer sorri maliciosamente, abraçando-a pelo pescoço – E que tal se nós sairmos da banheira para termos mais uma rodada de diversão antes de voltarmos pra guilda?_

_- Ainda faltam quinze minutos para as dez. Planeja se divertir por tanto tempo assim?_

_- Com certeza! E eu acho que não devo ser o único me divertindo agora._

_..._

_{Natsu e Lucy}_

_- Natsu. – a loira toca gentilmente o ombro do Salamandra – Natsu, nós precisamos ir._

_- Ah Lucy, só mais cinco minutos. – ele pede de olhos fechados, colocando a cabeça no colo da maga e circulando sua cintura com os braços – Tá tão quentinho._

_- NATSU, LEVANTA! – ela o empurra e o coitado cai com tudo no chão._

_Não, isso não era pra ser uma cena romântica. Lucy estava tentando acordar Natsu há cinco minutos para procurar o visco e voltar com um pouco de dignidade à guilda antes das doze horas._

_- Ei Lucy, por que você fez isso? Doeu! – o dragão reclama massageando a cabeça._

_- Você que tem culpa por dormir demais! As suas roupas já secaram, então se troque e vamos procurar de uma vez aquele visco antes de irmos embora! – sai da cama._

_- Mas e a nevasca? – ele se levanta e olha pela janela – Ah, já passou..._

_- É, passou. Aquele gato preguiçoso parece ter ido embora. Que droga! Nós dormimos demais e, com certeza, alguém já deve ter passado na nossa frente! Adeus meu lindo emagrecedor!_

_- Você queria aquela coisa? Pra quê? Você já é magra demais Lucy. – ela cora._

_- Obrigada. Mas se eu conseguisse aquela fonte que a Mavis e a Mira prometeram de prêmio, todas as minhas preocupações com calorias se acabariam! – suspira – Bom, agora já era._

_- Isso é besteira. Não sei por que você fica regulando comida._

_- É justamente pra que possa me manter maravilhosa sempre! Meu corpo é um templo._

_- Nesse ritmo ele vai virar um túmulo. – Lucy lança um olhar ameaçador para ele._

_- Quer saber, talvez eu esteja mesmo exagerando. – sorri e dá de ombros, andando até a sala – O Sting me disse que eu já sou muito linda, então talvez eu não precise mesmo ficar mais magra._

_- Opa, peraí! – Natsu corre atrás dela e eles param de andar a alguns centímetros do sofá – O que você disse? Como assim o Sting te acha "muito linda"?_

_- Foi o que ele me disse. Por quê? Por acaso você não concorda?_

_- Não é isso. – ora, alguém ficou constrangido e emburrado – O que vocês fizeram na caverna antes do Gray e eu chegarmos lá? – Lucy enrubesce._

_- Nada! Mas você e o Gray foram naquela caverna? Como a encontraram?_

_- Eu ouvi o grito do Sting. Lyon tava com ele e os dois contaram pra gente que você e a Juvia tinham se perdido no meio da nevasca. Como você pode aceitar ser parceira daquele idiota?!_

_- Não seja rude, Natsu! Sting pode ter sido nosso inimigo, mas ele não é mau._

_- Como não?! Aquele bobão nem foi atrás de você depois de ter se perdido!_

_- Eu não estava perdida... Mais ou menos. – pigarreia – Eu fui procurar o visco enquanto ele estava repousando. Sting machucou a perna. Você queria que ele piorasse de saúde naquele frio?_

_- Pior foi ter te deixado sair sozinha! Ele devia ter tomado conta de você!_

_- Fui eu que quis sair. Por que está implicando tanto com ele?_

_- E por que tá defendendo esse imbecil? Você só o conheceu por algumas horas!_

_- Não é que eu esteja defendendo, só estou explicando o que houve pra não ficar acusando ele._

_- Mas é culpa dele de você ter sido atacada pelo Vulcan! Mesmo não gostando da parceria dos dois, eu acreditei que ele poderia te proteger no meu lugar!_

_Ah, agora chegamos no X da questão! O clima ficou, subitamente, silencioso e constrangedor. Lucy abre a boca algumas vezes, mas não consegue pensar em nada pra dizer. Irritado, Natsu bufa._

_- Esquece. Se quiser voltar pra ele, pode ir! Eu vou procurar a Lisanna._

_- Peraí Natsu! – ela segura seu braço e toma fôlego antes de falar – Desculpa por brigar com você. Eu agradeço por ter ido me salvar. Não sabia que a minha segurança era importante pra você._

_- É claro que é! Você é... – o Salamandra se contém e a deixa curiosa._

_- Eu sou o quê? – o Dragneel fecha a expressão e inspira profundamente, segurando os braços da garota e colocando-a contra o braço do sofá marrom._

_- Lucy, você não é apenas a minha melhor amiga, ou a minha Nakama. É mais do que isso. O meu coração bate rápido toda vez que tô perto de você. Ele tá batendo assim agora mesmo! Escuta. – ele cola o rosto dela em seu peito (uma atitude meio Erza) e acaricia seus cabelos – Com o tempo a minha vontade de ficar perto de você foi aumentando a cada dia. Eu gosto de te ver feliz, sorrindo, e não é só porque assim me livro de apanhar de você quando faço alguma besteira. – Lucy ri de leve e fecha as mãos trêmulas sobre o peito dele – Eu adoro te ver se divertindo com todos da guilda. Isso me deixa feliz também. E se eu invado a sua casa o tempo todo, pra dormir na sua cama, é porque o seu cheiro me agrada muito. – a loira se arrepia, sentindo algumas lágrimas se formando – Não é só o seu perfume, é o cheiro que vem dos seus cabelos e de todo o seu corpo que me... Excita. – eu nem sabia que ele conhecia essa palavra – Pra ser sincero, eu tentei te espiar tomando banho durante os Jogos Mágicos, mas a Erza não deixou. – ela levanta a cabeça rapidamente, muito corada._

_- Natsu! Desde quando você se tornou um pervertido igual ao Gray?_

_- A culpa é sua! – ele volta a agarrá-la pelos braços – O Gray é um bundão covarde! Eu disse isso hoje de manhã pra revidar, depois dele ter dito que eu perdia muito tempo, por não confessar o que eu sinto. Pois agora eu tô dizendo! E tem mais: quando a sua roupa foi destruída pela magia do Zirconis, eu adorei quando você veio voando do céu e caiu nua em cima de mim, como uma tarada louca, e me deixou pegar nos seus peitos! – ele não deve ter pensado que jogando toda a verdade de uma vez ia receber um soco da Lucy no meio da cara._

_- Primeiro: eu não estava agindo como uma "tarada louca"! Não tive culpa pelo Zirconis se interessar mais em carne de mulher e sumir com as minhas roupas pra me devorar! Segundo: nem deixei você pegar nos meus peitos, você pegou porque quis!_

_- Exatamente! – ele se levanta recuperado e ainda aparentando seriedade – Eu queria tocá-los diretamente há muito tempo e na hora eu tive a chance! Só me esqueci de agradecer ao Zirconis. – e o Salamandra vai ao chão novamente com um único golpe!_

_- O que deu em você? – ela grita, tapando os seios – Até ontem você era o cara mais inocente da Fairy Tail e agora... – pausa envergonhada – Está querendo me dizer que..._

_- Eu gosto de você Lucy. – ele confessa corado, sério e se levanta, desta vez tomando cuidado ao se aproximar – Não, eu te amo! Eu quero ficar sempre junto de você!_

_- Natsu... – ela murmura incrédula, mas feliz – É sério mesmo? Não sei o que dizer!_

_- Só diga que aceita ser a minha namorada. – a loira suspira quase dando pulinhos de alegria – E aí nós vamos nos casar e ter trinta filhos! – sorte ele ter desviado e o chute pegar no joelho – Ai Lucy, cuidado! Assim você vai matar os nossos futuros filhos!_

_- Ficou maluco? – ela diz isso, mas bem que gosta da ideia – Trinta filhos?!_

_- Sim, qual é o problema? Você prefere ter mais? – Natsu só usa a inocência quando convém._

_- Vamos com calma, ok?! – a maga estelar, enfim, sorri – Eu aceito ser a sua namorada._

_- De verdade? – a garota confirma com a cabeça e solta um gritinho surpreso quando ele salta na sua direção e a segura nos braços, rodando-a – Você não vai se arrepender Lucy! Eu vou sempre te proteger! Quando a gente voltar, vamos contar pra todo mundo na guilda e na nossa casa..._

_- Oi, um momento! – a loira se debate e o Salamandra a coloca no chão, sem deixar de abraçar sua cintura – Como assim "nossa casa"? Você quer se mudar pro meu apartamento?_

_- Ué, eu não posso? Eu já era quase um morador fixo de lá!_

_- Mas se você vier, com certeza, eu não terei mais sossego! Sempre que você invade, a minha geladeira termina vazia, meu banheiro fica imundo e, de algum jeito, meus móveis queimam! Além disso, aquele gato safado vai querer vir junto e aí eu poderei dizer adeus à minha privacidade._

_- Oh Lucy, então como você quer que a gente fique junto se você não me aceita como eu sou?_

_- Eu aceito. Até posso aturar seu comportamento explosivo e descuidado, além da invasão de privacidade, mas não sei se consigo suportar o Happy entrando pela janela com cheiro de peixe todo dia e dando aquela risadinha maligna de "eles se gostam". – ela enrola a língua e o faz rir._

_- Eu peço pro Happy ficar longe quando nós formos namorar. – uma aproximação calculada._

_- Bem... – esse sorrisinho estranhamente malicioso é golpe baixo – Ok. Vocês podem vir para o meu apartamento. Mas não me culpe se fizerem estrago! E vai ajudar a pagar meu aluguel._

_- Eu sempre ajudei. Além disso, sem a sua casa, onde a gente vai engordar?_

_- O que isso quer dizer? – ela questiona de cara feia, mas logo sorri corada – Então somos um casal, oficialmente. – os dois riem – O que você quer fazer agora?_

_- Eu tenho uma ideia. – aquele sorriso malicioso retorna e o corpo dela se arrepia totalmente._

_- Sério? Você quer fazer aqui? Mas e a competição? Daqui a pouco termina o prazo!_

_- Você disse que não ligava mais. – ele a imprensa contra o sofá de novo._

_- É, mas... – uma corrente de frio repassa pelo corpo dela._

_- Deixa eu te esquentar. – Natsu sussurra (sensualmente?!)._

_Lucy acaba aceitando a oferta (e qual mulher não aceitaria?). Quando eles já estão envolvidos em um amasso, acabam caindo no sofá e se ajeitam para começar a tirar as roupas um do outro. As correntes de vento já não incomodam tanto a loira, porque está mais entretida em arrancar suspiros do namorado. O Salamandra tá adiantado: só de sugar o canto dos lábios dela ou apertar os quadris a amada ofega. Em pouco tempo resta apenas uma peça de roupa para cada um._

_Natsu abarca os seios de Lucy com vontade. Tá ainda mais faminto do que o Gray. Ela curte a hora em que consegue arrepiá-lo, arranhando suas costas do começo ao bumbum. Logo a cueca do Dragneel vai para em algum lugar atrás do sofá, e a maga estelar quem tratou de se livrar dela. Os caninos do rapaz seguem direto para o tecido fino que protege a intimidade da parceira e o arranca com força, provocando um gemido de surpresa e prazer nela. Não devíamos ver, mas dane-se!_

_- Eu posso Lucy? – acho que pedir permissão agora não vai fazer diferença._

_- Claro. Mas tenha paciência comigo, tudo bem? Espere eu me acostumar. – Natsu confirma com a cabeça e sorri, chegando perto dela para distrai-la com mordidas nas orelhas até invadi-la por completo, e nessa hora aguarda ansiosamente diminuírem os gemidos e ofegos de dor._

_- Tá doendo muito Lucy? Desculpa. – ela tenta sorrir o mais tranquilamente possível._

_- Tudo bem, já está passando. Se quiser, pode começar a se movimentar._

_- Eu espero você se sentir melhor. – os dois sorriem e voltam a se beijar, até que mais tarde os movimentos sincronizados e excitantes iniciam, e daí em diante não para de jeito nenhum._

_- Vai com calma Natsu! – a garota pede quando o Salamandra levanta sua cintura e a força a segurar em seu pescoço para ficar pendurada – Assim você vai me partir em duas! Eu vou quebrar!_

_- Desculpa Lucy, mas eu não consigo parar! – me admiro com a resistência do sofá!_

_Embora a loirinha pareça reclamar, de fato, ela está adorando a selvageria dele. Cerca de seis minutos mais tarde, o clímax a atinge, mas não ele. O Dragneel ainda a invade por outro minuto, e quando consegue leva-la ao segundo orgasmo é sua vez de gozar. Mesmo assim, Natsu só vai parar de se mexer completamente depois de se derramar por inteiro dentro dela. Lucy parece ter saído do corpo. Tá banhada de suor, branca, mas sorri como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Ah, isso é melhor!_

_- Como se sente? Eu te machuquei muito? – o amado pergunta com medo, erguendo os olhos, mas sem levantar a cabeça recostada no ombro esquerdo dela ou o corpo posto ao seu lado._

_- Pelo contrário! Eu me sinto completamente feliz! – eles sorriem satisfeitos e recuperam seus fôlegos devagar – Só estou um pouco dolorida. Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão... Fogoso._

_- Então você já tinha pensando em mim desse jeito? – ich, se delatou – Me imaginou pelado?_

_- Não! – agora não adianta negar – Sei lá. Não faça essas perguntas! – ele ri e fica sobre ela._

_- Fico muito feliz por ter feito isso com você. Eu te amo muito Lucy._

_- Eu também. – a moça acaricia os cabelos dele – E fico contente por ouvir como se sente._

_- Então eu vou repetir todo dia! – o Salamandra dá aquele sorriso cativante de criança – Será que agora vou poder tocar nos seus peitos sempre que eu quiser?_

_- Claro que não! Tem hora pra isso. – pigarreia – Quer dizer, ah... – Natsu ri._

_- Você às vezes tem uma cara de mãe Lucy. – ela o encara com estranheza – É sério! Você faz muito isso com o Happy e comigo: briga quando fazemos algo que não gosta e cozinha pra gente. E até mesmo a sua cara de agora, quando começou a mexer no meu cabelo._

_- Sou assim porque vocês agem como crianças mesmo. E que cara eu fiz?_

_- Uma alegre, com o olhar distante e calmo. Eu gosto disso._

_- Nesse caso, pra ver o meu rosto sereno assim, vai precisar se comportar._

_- Mas isso não tem graça! – o dragão reclama e volta a deitar de lado, cheirando o pescoço da moça – O que vamos fazer sobre o visco? Quer voltar para a guilda? – ela pensa um pouco e sorri._

_- Não. – o rapaz amplia o sorriso – Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco. Acho que ainda temos a vantagem de umas três ou quatro horas. Melhor: vamos voltar amanhã. Happy sabe onde estamos._

_- Sério? A gente pode ficar aqui? – Lucy confirma com a cabeça e ele salta do sofá._

_- Natsu! Espera, veste alguma coisa, você ainda tá pelado!_

_- Não tem ninguém vendo. Vem! – ele a segura no colo, deixando cair o fino cobertor no chão – Vamos pro quarto. Eu quero aproveitar todas as horas que nós ainda temos!_

_- Quê?! – a loira choraminga enquanto ri – Me deixe descansar mais um pouco!_

_Eu disse que o clima estava quente com Erza e Jellal? Aqui tá pegando fogo! Se o Gray estava faminto? Natsu está muito mais, pelo sorriso antes da porta bater! Bom, boa sorte Lucy!_


	3. Cap 3

**Cap. 3**

_Dia seguinte, eu tô morrendo de sono! A Fairy Tail está celebrando uma festa oficial de Natal para todas as guildas que participaram da competição no dia anterior. Até agora, nenhum sinal de Natsu e Lucy. Jellal e Erza chegaram à guilda perto das doze da noite, mas Gray e Juvia surgiram lá por volta de uma da manhã. Todos estão se divertindo e muito pouco preocupados pela ausência deles. Todo mundo está caracterizado com roupas natalinas, como chifres de renas e gorros rubros._

_- Natsu e Lucy não deveriam ter chegado há essa hora? – Mira suspira para a porta (ah sim, todos estão relaxados, menos a Mirajane)._

_- Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia tanto com eles. – Laxus diz sentado no banco atrás dela e mastiga uma maçã – Os dois devem estar curtindo seu acampamento._

_- Ele tem razão. – Mavis sorri, sentando sobre o balcão e balançando os pés – Mesmo que esse grupo de casais que estávamos visando não tenha vencido a competição, não era esse nosso objetivo principal. Happy disse que eles estavam em um dos chalés que foi preparado, então tudo bem._

_De repente o casal ternura brota na entrada e todas as cabeças se voltam para eles. Lucy deve querer enterrar a cabeça no chão agora, de tamanha vergonha. Natsu, porém, caminha orgulhoso e alegre pelo corredor e quando avista Sting corre na sua direção, deixando a loira no caminho._

_- Você não parece machucado. O que aconteceu com o seu pé?_

_- Acredita que eu me curei milagrosamente? – o Salamandra torce o nariz e então Laxus ri._

_- Era tudo mentira carvãozinho! Foi a Mira que armou e pediu pro Lyon e o Sting ajudarem a criar um clima entre você e a Lucy e o Gray e a Juvia. – o recém-chegado casal olha para o lado e vê os amigos acenando de mãos dadas, sentados em uma mesa com os outros._

_- Acho que acabamos de passar vergonha em público. – todos riem e Lucy suspira, puxando o Salamandra pelo cachecol para recuarem até um canto – Ei Natsu, se Mira não pediu para Lisanna ajuda-la com o plano, então quer dizer que ela aceitou de bom grado o nosso namoro? – eles olham de lado para a moça, distraída com os companheiros ao lado._

_- É claro Lucy. Lis é nossa Nakama, então ela devia ficar contente por nós, não?!_

_- Bem, vocês não tinham uma história desde crianças? Parece que tinham combinado de casar quando crescessem. – comenta enciumada._

_- Isso foi há muito tempo! – Natsu resmunga – E aquilo foi ideia dela._

_- Mas Lisanna parecia gostar de você. Além disso, você a deixou só naquele chalé, no meio da competição! Se fosse eu, estaria no mínimo brava contigo!_

_- A Lis é boa pessoa. Tenho certeza que ela entende que ficamos presos pela nevasca._

_- Entendo sim. – a dita cuja aparece do nada e sorri – Desculpe ter ouvido a conversa. E não tem problema o que houve com o jogo. Eu fiquei bem quando Charlie veio me ajudar. E queria dizer que fico contente pelo namoro de vocês. Tenha paciência com essa cabeça quente do Natsu, Lucy._

_- "Cabeça quente"?! – ele reclama e as duas riem – Mas valeu Lis. Desculpa termos perdido._

_- Ah, tudo bem. Mira e Mavis não disseram qual era o plano delas, mas eu sabia que era algo a ver com vocês e os outros casais. Pra todo mundo era óbvio o quanto vocês se gostavam._

_- Era? – Lucy se questiona pensativa e acaba dando de ombros._

_- Talvez só os dois não tenham percebido até ontem. – a jovem ri._

_- Atenção, escutem todos! – pede o mestre Makarov, subindo no balcão ao lado de Mavis – A gincana de Fairy Tail se encerrou ontem e vamos dar os resultados do teste. A dupla vencedora..._

_- O casal vencedor. – Mira corrige e prossegue, apontando aos felizardos – Os ganhadores do jogo de Natal da Fairy Tail são Sherry Blendy e Ren Akatsuki! – os presentes os felicitam._

_- Irônico os dois terem ganhado numa competição da nossa guilda. – Cana bufa._

_- Mas Erza, eu pensei que você e Jellal tivessem ganhado. – Lucy sussurra para ela depois de já ter se sentado perto dos amigos junto com Natsu._

_- Ah não. Nós dois chegamos aqui pouco antes das doze horas, mas não fomos os primeiros._

_- Por que achou que tivéssemos ganhado a competição? – o rapaz cochicha de volta._

_- Vocês estão sempre ganhando tudo, então... – a maga estelar dá de ombros e ele ri._

_- Mas eu queria ganhar meu bolo de morango. – Erza choraminga._

_- E eu meu aparelho de emagrecimento com energia vitalícia._

_- E então, onde estão os nossos prêmios? – Sherry se aproxima do balcão de braços abertos._

_- Aqui. – Mirajane entrega uma caixa de bombons de licor e flores para Ren._

_- Mas isso é chocolate! Não era um bolo? E onde está aquele aparelho de emagrecimento?_

_- Bem ao seu lado. – a garota olha confusa para o namorado – Sobre o bolo, na verdade outra pessoa o comprou ontem à noite. – neste momento, Jellal se levanta e Elfman passa por todos com o seu chapéu (realmente, é uma tiara) de chifre de rena e um bolo branco enorme, colorido de amoras, morangos e marcado com uma velinha dourada de símbolo da guilda._

_- Aqui Erza, é pra você. – o grandão o deposita na mesa dela, que está atônita – Jellal pagou o preço do bolo e o reservou para você. Um homem de verdade agrada a namorada!_

_- Sério Jellal? – ele acena em afirmação e ela pula sobre seu pescoço – Obrigada, obrigada...! – a titânia provavelmente vai agradecer eternamente essa atitude fofa._

_- Mira. – Sherry volta a chamar atenção dos outros – Pode explicar de novo: onde está minha máquina de emagrecimento? O que o Ren tem a ver com isso?_

_- Muito. – ela coloca um dedo sobre o queixo – Embora eu ache que tenha sido mais vantajoso fazer uma missão enfrentando uma caminhada a pé no Monte Hakobe – diz pensativa e logo sorri -, não há melhor fonte de emagrecimento natural do que uma noite de amor com seu amante! – muita gente (tipo eu) cai na gargalhada, outros batem na própria testa e mais alguns coram até os cabelos, mas Sherry e Lucy podem dar-se como desaparecidas de tão pálidas; perderam a alma – Pelo menos as rosas continuam intactas. Os bombons são gostosos também._

_- Quer dizer que eu quase me matei nesse teste pra você me contar que o Natsu deveria ser o meu prêmio? – Lucy grita sem se importar com as reações públicas._

_- Se quer saber, eu não acho que essa "fonte de emagrecimento" seja inesgotável. – comenta o risonho mago ao seu lado, vendo a namorada devorar pedaço a pedaço do seu presente._

_- Pois eu digo que sim, principalmente se for movida a comida. – ela rebate e volta a sentar._

_- A sua é renovada com comida? A minha também! – Levy sorri e as duas se dão as mãos._

_- Essa "fonte" pode ajudar a emagrecer, mas com toda certeza suga uma tremenda energia! – Gray torce a cabeça e movimenta o ombro para estalar os músculos dormentes._

_- Com certeza é por isso que precisa se abastecer de mais energia. – Evergreen entra no papo – A minha só recarrega depois de algumas horas de sono. – Elfman cora de cima a baixo._

_- Que pena. – Mira sorri e atrai a atenção de todos – A minha é mesmo interrupta e vitalícia._

_Laxus cruza os braços e sorri orgulhosamente. Putz! Bateu uma inveja agora. Acho que Erza tá planejando tacar bolo na Mirajane, e não deve ser a única. Mas antes que comece um massacre, Jellal levanta do banco e sobe na mesa, um tanto longe dos preciosos morangos da ruiva._

_- Ei gente, só um instante! Eu quero compartilhar com todos aqui, agora, que além desse jogo oficial da Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray e eu fizemos o nosso próprio desafio. Quem chegasse primeiro na guilda ganharia 35,000 jewel de cada um dos adversários, portanto, eu vou cobrar mais tarde. – ele avisa e os dois viram as caras emburradas, despertando risadas em muitos – O segundo lugar foi o Gray quem tirou, então, por favor, se reporte ao público._

_- Tá bom. – o mago suspira e se levanta, puxando Juvia do banco e segurando suas mãos – É bom todo mundo ficar sabendo agora que eu e a Juvia estamos namorando! Ouviu Lyon? – o irmão de criação ergue as mãos em rendição e a multidão ri novamente – Se alguém tocar nela, tá morto!_

_- Ah, quer dizer que nem ou qualquer uma das meninas pode mexer nela? – Levy questiona e o pessoal ri mais ainda, deixando-o vermelho._

_- Tava falando com os safados que deram em cima dela e das outras garotas ontem._

_- Ontem ela ainda era solteira! – Hibiki grita da multidão._

_- Sendo assim eu também quero avisar que a baixinha está comigo agora!_

_- Gajeel! – ela o chama, envergonhada, mas ele permanece de pé e com os braços cruzados._

_- Assim não vai! – Eve choraminga de algum lugar – Tem mais alguma mulher enrolada?_

_- Melhor perguntar se sobraram solteiras desde ontem. – seu mestre aconselha._

_- Oh Gray, quando a Juvia se cansar de você eu posso pegá-la pra mim?_

_- Desde quando você está aqui? – Lucy procura assustada a chave do signo de Leão._

_- Não venha com gracinhas Loki! Você não estava saindo com a Áries?_

_- E estou. Só passei pra fazer uma visita porque queria saber como estava essa festa._

_- Nesse caso, quer que eu chame a Áries? – Loki sorri em agradecimento e a maga estelar abre o portão da ovelhinha, que aparece com uma mão sobre a boca e outra segurando sua saia._

_- Como vão todos? – cumprimenta constrangida e muitos homens assoviam, mas param pelo olhar assustador do Leo – Desculpe pelo incômodo._

_- Não está incomodando Áries, especialmente porque fui eu quem te invocou._

_- Princesa, a sua blusa está desfiando. Isso teria alguma coisa a ver com as atividades extras?_

_- Virgo, pelo amor de Deus, pare de me assustar toda vez que brota do chão!_

_- Sinto muito por isso. Eu serei punida? – novamente a massa de homens solteiros vibra._

_- Ninguém merece. – a loira suspira – Podia ter aumentado essa saia do seu uniforme._

_- Tomarei providências quanto a isso o quanto antes._

_- De que "atividades extras" a Virgo estava falando, Lucy? – Erza pergunta de boca cheia._

_- Só alguns exercícios que a Lucy e o Natsu têm praticado..._

_- CALA A BOCA E SENTA AÍ LOKI! – a maga estelar berra._

_- Peço desculpas por ele. – Áries se curva dengosa e a loira bufa irritada._

_- Tá bom galera! – o de cabelos azuis atrai os olhares de todos novamente e o casal aproveita para sentar, a moça agarrada feliz ao braço do amado – Natsu, você e a Lucy chegaram por último, então... – ele faz um sinal com a mão e Cana entrega para Elfman um visco, que o homem ergue na mão direita bem no alto – Por favor, façam as honras._

_- Vocês armaram isso?! – a loira se levanta embaraçada – Eu não acredito! Era esse o castigo do Natsu se perdesse? Por que você aceitou essa aposta idiota? – ela se reporta ao confuso amante._

_- Era só um jogo. – o Salamandra responde simplesmente e fica de pé, olhando para cima – E Jellal, pra quê essa planta em cima da gente? – alguns dos presentes estapeiam suas testas._

_- Faz parte da tradição Natsu. – ele responde descendo da mesa – Lembra-se da prenda que o terceiro colocado teria de cumprir? – o garoto acena em afirmação – Não é uma punição Lucy._

_- Pode ser, mas mesmo assim é cruel pedir pra fazermos isso na frente de todo mundo!_

_- Ainda não entendi qual é a desse visco. – o Dragneel permanece olhando fixamente a planta de braços cruzados e a loira se vê obrigada a explicar a situação, então o puxa pelo cachecol._

_- Bem... – ela começa sussurrando – Uma vez sendo tradicional, nós temos que nos bei..._

_- Eh? – Natsu se aproxima mais para entender o último murmúrio._

_- Ora...! – Lucy se irrita – SE VOCÊ SABE QUAL É ESSA DROGA DE PRENDA QUE VOCÊ PRECISA CUMPRIR, TERMINE COM ISSO LOGO DE UMA VEZ E ME BEIJE!_

_- Com todo prazer. – ele sorri e agarra sua cintura, tascando-lhe um beijão._

_Os membros da festa voltam a comemorar. Mirajane e Mavis olham orgulhosas pra mais um bom trabalho realizado. O mestre comemora feliz sua bebedeira com Cana e Gildarts por esses belos novos relacionamentos, enquanto os outros mestres e convidados gargalham e conversam algo. Boa parte dos presentes parece estar de bom convívio uns com os outros. Tudo vai bem... Mas não dura muito, porque Gajeel acerta _**sem querer**_ uma cadeira em Natsu por chama-lo de "senhor traça"._

_Cunho interessante. Servirá como um ótimo apelido durante as brigas futuras, graças à bela relação duradoura com sua "ratinha de biblioteca", mas agora mesmo isso serviu de largada para a guerra. O Salamandra irado acaba de pisar com força na mesa onde estava o bolo de Erza. "Estava" sim, porque a camada final foi ao chão em menos de três segundos. Ela acaba de levantar._

_- É melhor correr, Natsu. – Jellal sugere, se segurando para não rir, e em pouco tempo todos estão fazendo uma guerra de comida e assentos de bunda._

_- Que bagunça! – Lucy suspira, apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda – Será que não podemos fazer uma celebração sem toda essa algazarra?_

_- Aí não seria a Fairy Tail que conhecemos. – Bisca relembra e os mais perto dela sorriem._

_- Tem razão. – suspira e sorri – Pelo menos o Natsu podia agir de um jeito mais maduro._

_- Aí não seria o Natsu. – é a vez de Alzack falar, segurando sua pequena Asuka nos braços._

_- Alguma coisa podia ser normal na minha vida! – mal a maga termina de reclamar, recebe o resquício do último pedaço do bolo de morango na cara – Natsu... – ela se levanta enfurecida._

_- Ih, foi mal Lucy! – ele junta as mãos e abaixa a cabeça – Foi sem querer! Eu queria acertar o Gray, mas ele desviou! – o mago do gelo ri e sai da linha de frente entre o Salamandra e a moça._

_- Querem saber... – a loira sorri e pega uma bandeja de camarões – Se tivesse alguma coisa de normal na minha vida, eu não seria feliz, então que se dane! – ri – Segura essa Natsu!_

_E logo todos se juntam à loucura. Lucy tem razão. Agora me dê licença que eu vou me unir._

**Fim**

* * *

**A diferença de tamanho dos capítulos ficou bem evidente, eu sei, mas eu comecei querendo fazer uma oneshot. Passei uns dois dias escrevendo essa fic e terminei às 4 da madrugada. Como deu trabalho, embora tenha sido bacana mexer em um gênero com o qual não estou acostumada (o hentai), espero que os que leram tenham curtido. Até a próxima! ^^**


End file.
